The First Annual Hunger Games
by 1DHetaliaHP13
Summary: Panem destroyed their world. Now he wants to play a little game.He knows that some of the countries still existed but their memories are now distant.  He plans to eliminate the minority first as a warning for them. Let the very first games begin!
1. Prologue

_First of all, I know that I am not finished with my other fics. But don't worry. I'm actually working on this one as you gently read every word. I'm sorry if I'm talking like Oliver Penderghast but I have to say that movie was so swell! Well, the Hunger Games of course belongs to Suzanne Collins and Hetalia belongs the mighty and awesome Hidekaz Himaruya._

**The First Annual Hunger Games**

Prologue: How the Hunger Games came into mind…

Panem stared blankly on his windowpane. He has successfully overthrown the nations of the world. Now only he stands firm and straight. He has started a new empire and he will do anything to make this one last. He knew that some of the nations did not fade.

"Tell me, Darius. Are you sure that all of those were vanquished?" he asked.

"I am absolutely sure. According to my research, they will not last and they will eventually fade." said Darius, Panem's general.

"Eventually fade? Fool. What if they started a rebellion against me? I could not afford another one of those! What has happened in District 13 must remain a secret. All of my hard work to start a mighty empire will end up to nothing but ashes! We need to make sure that no one will ever remember that they even existed."

"Yes, Sir, but how will we do it?"

Then, as lightning struck, Panem had an idea. "How many districts are there, Darius?"

"We have 12 of them, Sir. What about them?"

"Suppose we held a game annually. Where there shall only be one victor. For more challenge, two persons will represent each district. These two tributes shall be a boy and a girl. They will all fight to the death. And that victor will be the living proof of our graciousness."

"But, Sir, wouldn't that be the mere reason to cause the rebellion?"

"It will show the people that the Capitol is far more powerful than all of their forces combined together. It will show them that what the 13Th District has done is unforgivable and that anyone who ever acts or thinks like that district shall be the very cause of the erasure of their districts. Say that this is their punishment for their stupid acts of rebellion. If they even start a rebellion, just show them that little presentation we made."

"Very well then, Sir. I shall carry out the announcement. But what shall we call these games, Sir?"

"Why don't you think of it? From now on, you shall be the Head Gamemaker."

"I am absolutely honored, Sir. Then what do you think about us calling it "The Hunger Games"?"

"How did you come up with that?"

"I figured that they shall fight in an arena. The arena is one big mass of land where one can get food from the trees itself. In its center, the Cornucopia, is where they will find everything they need to survive. But then, food will not be distributed. And therefore, they shall starve and strive to kill their opponents at the same time. It shall be previewed in every district. Everyone can see what they do. Every action and every word is documented."

"I like your thinking, Darius. It is just… perfect. Very well then, carry out the plan."

Before Darius left, he gave something to Panem. "There are the industries of every district, Sir."

"Precede, Darius. I trust in you that these "Hunger Games" will be the highlight of every year in Panem. But first, I will control these first games. Seems that most of the nations have escaped my plots and some of them now hide in those districts. I will show them. These Hunger Games will eliminate them all. The victor will be my slave. And I shall be the greatest empire of the world since Rome ruled the Mediterranean. I will show them that a micro nation that they once made fun of will control their puppet strings. Make sure those minor countries are to be selected."

"As you wish, Sir."

**Bah. Prologue is WTF. Reviews? Comments? While I upload the next chapters. Thank you very much. Fusososososo~**


	2. Chapter 1: Introducing The Hunger Games

***whistles* This chapter is just short. I don't know. What was I supposed to do? **

_**Introducing the Hunger Games**_

Darius carried out his plans immediately. He appointed Peacekeepers and Gamemakers. He started the construction of the arena and it was finished in merely 8 months because of their advanced technology. He had the Peacekeepers set up a big screen in every district so he can announce the wonderful news from the Capitol. And with that, he used the video given to him by Panem which contains the destruction of District 13.

_Greetings, citizens of Panem. I, Darius, was appointed as a Gamemaker by our dear President. Thus, as the Head Gamemaker, I deliver to you all the very First Annual Hunger Games. What is the Hunger Games, you say? These games are for you, dear citizens. It is a way of knowing on who is the greatest. You will fight to the death until one victor will arouse. The winner of these games shall receive enormous rewards from the Capitol itself. Each year, the 13 districts of Panem shall select one courageous young man and woman in honor of representing their districts. The winner shall not be the only one who will benefit. Their district shall be rich and all will be satisfied. The day where the representatives or Tributes, as we call it, will be picked is called the Reaping Day. All of your names are expected to be in the Reaping Bowl. As a reward for your cooperation, for every time you register your name to be placed in the Reaping Bowl, each in your family shall receive sacks of rice and meat. Maximum of 7 entries to avoid damage. These reapings shall be held next week. I will now state the industries of every district._

_District 1: Luxury_

_District 2: Masonry_

_District 3: Technology_

_District 4: Fishing_

_District 5: Power_

_District 6: Transportation_

_District 7: Lumber_

_District 8: Textiles_

_District 9: Grain_

_District 10: Livestock_

_District 11: Agriculture_

_District 12: Coal mining_

___I know that all of you are excited to participate in these games. We will make sure that these will be the highlight of every year here in Panem._

_Good day to all of you and May the odds be ever in your favor._


	3. Chapter 2: The Reaping Day

_**The Reaping Day**_

**_District 1_**

"Panem thinks he's so smart. He's just a big loser." said Vladimir, the former Romania.

"Calm down, Vlad. Or those Peacekeepers will arrest you again." said Nikolai, who was once known as Moldova.

"Why are you shivering? You know these games are just a silly thing he made."

"I know. But I have a bad feeling about this."

Vlad and Nikolai lined up. As the crowd finally went peaceful, a tall and slim woman went up on stage.

"Good day to everyone. As you all know, it is time to select one young man and woman who shall represent District 1 for the first ever Hunger Games. Now as we all know, ladies first."

She stood there near the Reaping Bowl, they all felt the tension. They don't want to die just yet.

"Francine Bonnefoy! Come up here on stage, dearie."

A girl with golden locks of hair went up on stage. Vladimir cannot believe what he was seeing. Francine was alive! So there's a chance that Francis and the others are alive too!

"No more male tribute shall be called but me. I volunteer!" he said.

"Very well, you are?"

"Vladimir."

"Vlad! Wait! What about me?" cried Nikolai.

"Stay strong, Nikolai. If I die in there, you're in charge."

"Don't say that! You'll be the victor!"

"Maybe or maybe not. Whatever happens, you will still continue our quest. You must find the others."

**_District 2_**

"I'm scared. These Hunger Games… we're all going to die." said Katyusha, who was known as Ukraine.

"No, we won't. Dying is not an option here right now. We need to stay strong if we want the world we had back then." said Eduard, the former republic of Estonia.

"But what if Panem…" stuttered a small boy named Ravis, who was known as Latvia.

"No, he won't know, Ravis. We shall start an upbringing. I know that those nations are still alive. They are just hiding in those districts. Right now, the only thing we can do is to provoke a rebellion."

"But first, let's hope we are not chosen in this Reaping." said Katyusha.

"Katyusha Braginskaya!" said the announcer.

"No. She can't be! No! Katyusha! Let go of me you fucking Peacekeepers! Is it wrong to volunteer as a Tribute?" said Eduard.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be alive… for Me." said Katyusha.

"I will. Especially if it's in the arena."

"Ladies and gentleman, the tributes for District 2, Katyusha and… Pardon me but your name?"

"Eduard von Bock".

**_District 3_**

"Toris, let's find brother. I know he's alive." said Natalya, who was once the country named Belarus.

"Eh? Natalya, please stop it. We must listen to the reapings." said a boy named Toris, who was also known as Lithuania.

"Why does it have to be this way? That reaping can wait but brother can't…"

"Natalya Arlovskaya!" Her name boomed in the speakers.

"Me? No! I can't enter these games! I need to find my brother!"

"I volunteer as a male tribute!" said Toris. "I am Toris Lorinatis."

"What are you doing, Toris?"

"You got called as Tribute and I know how desperate you are to find Ivan. So I'll get in these games to make sure you get out alive for him."

"You don't have to do this!"

"Sorry, Natalya, but I just did."

"May I present… the very first representatives of District 3 in the Hunger Games!"

**_District 4_**

Li and Mei Mei walked together to participate in the Reapings. It was their only way to survive. Li actually registered seven times so they can have enough food supplies to last for a month. Li was once known as Hong Kong and Mei Mei was once known as Taiwan.

"Hush, Mei Mei. You won't get picked. I promise that. And if you ever will get picked, I'll volunteer myself so you won't die in that arena."

As a sign that he is being true to his promise, he kissed her forehead.

"Young man, this no time to be doing a public display of affection. Line up for the Reaping!"

"Geez, he sounds like China. I'll see you later, Mei Mei."

"Welcome to the first ever reaping here in District 4. I do hope we will have a grand start for these first ever Hunger Games. To be fair with the gentlemen, the young ladies will go first."

After a few moments of silence, the announcer said a name that made Li run up the stage.

"Li Mei Wang."

"No! Not Mei Mei! Pick someone else!"

"Young man, there are those things that we call "Rules".

"Whatever. I'm calling myself a tribute."

"There you have it, ladies and gentlemen. Presenting… our tributes! Mei Wang and Li Chun!"

Mei Mei whispered, "You do realize that only one of us can get out, right?"

"Yeah, and I'll make sure you." said Li with a smirk.

"How can I even live without you?"

"That's for me to figure out."

**_District 5_**

Alone in District 5, Francis drank the last drop of champagne before he went to the town plaza for the first ever Reaping Day. He was once a proud country that was named France.

"Damn you, Panem. One day, I'll stick this wine bottle up your sickly little throat. You'll pay for what you did to us."

People stared at him but their faces immediately turned to the man who was on the stage.

"I'm more fashionable than these freaks." said Francis.

"Well, well. What a lovely girl we have for this year. So feisty and so alive. Give it up for Maria!" said the announcer.

"Hey, that kinda looked like Maria Beilschimdt. Gilbert's sister who loves to kick ass. Oh well, no worries. These things are her kind of stuff."

"…male tribute, Francis Bonnefoy! Come on up!"

"Who the hell is that? Oh, wait. That's me."

"Here you are, folks! Your tributes for this year's Hunger Games!"

**_District 6_**

Netherlands stood in line alone. He didn't care on what he looked like. He only cared about his tulips back at home and he just attended this Reaping because it's mandatory. If he reveals his real age, he'll get caught by Panem's guards.

"Our male tribute… Tim Morgens!"

Of all names that he could hear, it was his disguise name.

"How do you feel being chosen?"

"Wait… isn't those questions supposed to be in an interview or something?"

"Well, smart lad we have here! Give it up for your tributes!"

The crowd clapped madly.

_You guys are only happy because you're not the ones who are going to get killed. I have got to talk to someone to take care of my tulips._

**_District 7_**

Heracles was awakened by the Peacekeepers in his home.

"Get up! It is time for the Reaping!"

"I'm sleeping."

"It is mandatory! Get up or we will drag you there!"

"Alright, I'm up."

Heracles was also known as Greece. He was once a peaceful country admiring his mother's ruins. Now, he has nothing else except for his treasured pets. Panem destroyed Athens, which is his center. Luckily, a bit of him still survives. Crete was still in progress of recovering. Without it, he's nothing but a distant unknown island near Turkey.

"Hey, little guy. If I ever get chosen as a tribute, take care of my cats, huh? Don't let anyone take them no matter what happens to me. Understood?"

The little boy nodded. Heracles had no idea what he just said. He actually got chosen as a tribute with a girl who looked so familiar but because he nearly faded when Panem came into power, he lost some of his memory. He stared blankly at the crowd, trying to remember who the girl beside him was.

**_District 8_**

Lili Zwingli cried as she and Vash went through the rowdy crowd for the Reaping.

"Lili. I thought we talked about this? Your name is there once. There's a 99% chance that you won't even get picked. Listen to me. Whatever happens, you're not getting killed. Not with me around. Even Panem and his guards can't touch you because we have together."

"Yes, brother." said Lili while hugging her brother tight.

As she and Vash were separated, she reminded herself of those times she and Vash were the countries Switzerland and Liechtenstein. Everything was peaceful and harmonic until their barrier was fouled by Panem. She and her brother were forced to hide in District 8 until the other nations called them so they can unleash their wrath to Panem.

"…Lili? Lili Zwingli? Where are you, dear?"

"Huh? Brother? What's happening?" said a confused Lili.

"Here we are, folks. She's our female tribute for District 8!"

"Lili! Lili! No! Out of my way you peacekeepers! That's my sister! No! She can't enter those games!"

As she went to the stage, the Peacekeepers took Vash away. She started to cry until a loud voice cried out,

"I volunteer!"

She looked around and saw her brother reaching for his breathe.

"I need to volunteer, you damn Peacekeepers!"

**_District 9_**

Bella was too busy having tea when she heard the signal that it is time for the Reaping.

"I need to get chosen as a tribute. I heard that the people who were chosen were quite unusual."

Ever since she woke up in a strange hospital, she can't remember anything but her name. There are distant pictures in her head but she just doesn't know what it means. In her dreams last night, she saw herself running from a strange man who looked vaguely familiar. Then she tripped and bumped her head on a big boulder. Someone was screaming her name. But she saw nothing but a shadow. She thinks that these "Hunger Games" will help her find her real identity. And her wish actually came true. She became the female tribute for District 9.

**_District 10_**

"Mikkel, it's time for the Reaping." said Monica.

"Just wait a second."

"Hurry or else these Peacekeepers will do something funny again."

"Okay, here I am. Let's go to that Reaping."

Mikkel, who was once called Denmark, considered himself as the happiest man in District 10. Ever since Panem destroyed his world, the best thing that happened to him was Monica, who was Germany's female counterpart. She was the only thing that kept him sane.

"Mikkel, this reaping thing… I don't want you and I to take part in it. Even though it's a good chance to overthrow Panem, it still has its flaws. We need more time to think about it properly."

"I understand, Monica. But it's not up to me. We'll just see, shall we?"

Fate was really cruel for them.

"Our male tribute for the first ever Hunger Games is… Mikkel Densen!"

"Mikkel!"

"You need to be courageous, Monica. I'll do everything I can to get out there alive. Just promise me that you will be strong and happy while I am in there. You're my strength. You're my reason to live."

"Yes, I promise."

**_District 11_**

Sadiq was in distress. The labor enforcement in District 11 was too harsh for his taste. Little kids were sent to labor in the fields, women were forced to carry objects that were supposedly done by males and the men just have tiny breaks. This was just abuse to humans. He heard that it was the Reaping Day.

"Look at those Peacekeepers. One moment they're the sweetest things on this planet and next thing you know they'll whip you to death." said Sadiq.

He missed being called the Republic of Turkey. He missed those times that he and Greece fight like hell and Egypt just stands there like a moron. If only that would happen once again.

"Hey, you. Tall guy in white jeans. Didn't you hear what she just said? You're the very first male tribute for District 11! Why are you expressionless as a ghost?"

Sadiq cannot believe a word that the boy next to him was saying.

"A tribute? What the heck is a tribute?"

"Obviously, he is not that of nice find but he will do. Ladies and gentlemen, the tributes of District 11 for the Hunger Games!"

Sadiq had no idea on what kind of thing he was actually in.

**_District 12_**

_The bombs flew in. Oslo was in complete despair. Ice was nowhere to be seen. "Norway! Brother! Where are you?" _Nicholas woke up in haste.

"Brother, are you okay?" asked Iceland.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank God Panem didn't destroy you!"

"Well, you woke up exactly in time for the Reaping. Get dressed. We need to be there soon."

As Nicholas dressed up, he couldn't help but saw the images in his head again. He remembered Panem to be a small little boy like Sealand. Then one day, he started bombing Sweden and Finland. All was lost. Now he only has Iceland with him.

"Welcome, welcome. The time has come to select one young man and woman in honor of representing District 12 for the first annual Hunger Games." said a woman in pink clothes.

Nicholas shivered. The thought of the Hunger Games made him all jelly in the legs.

"…And now for our male tribute, Irvin Johansen!"

"Wait, that's my brother! He can't participate in that thing! He's still recovering from his injuries! Damn it! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

"Excellent. All of you seem eager for these games. Come on up now dear. What is your name?"

"I am Nicholas Johansen."

"So you volunteered for your younger brother, huh?"

"Yes. He needs to stay alive. I am right, Irvin?"

_**LoL. Hope you liked their names :) Well, some of them. DenmarkXFem!Germany o.O whatcha think?**_

_**Yes. Quite short. I just made it on word so it makes it look long. Enjoy :)**  
><em>


	4. Strange Note

**Strange note. xD For the Hetalia Hunger Games.**

**Some were wondering why the cast is not... the major countries.**

**Well here's the sitch. This is a 3 part-story plan. The thing is technically explaining the whole thing that is what had supposedly happened the first 3 Hunger Games. As you have noticed, only Mags is mentioned to have participated in the 7th-13th. What happened to the 1st-6th? So this is where the idea starts. :D**

**So, hehe :)) Prepare for 3 stories. The characters you wanted may not appear in this one so just wait and see :)**

**Thank you. HoNk. :o)**


End file.
